darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Griffolt
Griffolt (Japanese: グリフフォタ Griffolt) is a dual-typed Electric/Flying Legendary Powermon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is, along with Neveinx and Arsecore, one of the three Legendary Guardians of Region I. Biology Physiology Griffolt is modeled after the legendary Griffin, with the body of a lion and the head, wings, and foreclaws of an eagle. Its body is almost entirely black and yellow, with yellow forelimbs and black hindlimbs, with lower limbs of the opposite colors. Its wings are black with yellow primaries shaped like lightning bolts. In fact the lightning theme pervades throughout the patterns and protrusions on its body, from its hooked tail to the three bolts on its neck, two on its yellow mane, and one on each foreleg. The claws on its forelegs are yellow, while the ones on the back are black. The only area that is not black or yellow is its white mask, which has a hooked beak, black-tipped ears, and staring yellow eyes. Gender Differences Griffolt is a genderless species. Special abilities Griffolt's fur conducts electricity, and it stores lightning bolts in between its feathers which it releases as it flies. Its powerful claws are also useful as weapons, as they can cut through any armor. It will use both to attack anyone who tries to steal the treasures it hoards. Habitat Behavior Diet In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "Many legends say that this Pokémon guards and protects all the hidden treasures in the world. It stores electricity from lightning storms between its feathers which it releases as it flies, and its powerful claws are hard enough to cut trough any armor; it will use both to attack anyone who tries to steal the treasures it hoards. Griffolt is one of the 3 Legendary Guardians, who protect all ancient and valuable things." Copper: "Many legends say that this Pokémon guards and protects all the hidden treasures in the world. It stores electricity from lightning storms between its feathers which it releases as it flies, and its powerful claws are hard enough to cut trough any armor; it will use both to attack anyone who tries to steal the treasures it hoards. Griffolt is one of the 3 Legendary Guardians, who protect all ancient and valuable things." Bronze: Game Data Stats Base stats !150 - 197 !290 - 384 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !85 - 156 !166 - 306 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !81 - 150 !157 - 295 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !117 - 194 !229 - 383 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !85 - 156 !166 - 306 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 125. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(161, 135, 31); background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(161, 135, 31); background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(161, 135, 31); background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(161, 135, 31); background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(161, 135, 31); background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia * Origin Griffolt is based on the Griffin, a legendary beast with the body of a lion and the wings, talons, and head of an eagle. 'Name origin' Griffolt derives from "Griffon," an alternative spelling for "griffin," and "volt" or "bolt." Category:Electric Types Category:Avian Powermon Category:Urban Powermon